prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
The A-Team
The A-Team is a group of "A's" working under the control of the Main "A", known as Big A. Mona Vanderwaal was a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "UnmAsked," Toby Cavanaugh was a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "The Lady Killer," Spencer Hastings was a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "I'm Your Puppet". Mona Vanderwaal was revealed to be "A" in season two and was sent to Radley Sanitarium. Here a blonde in a red coat took up partnership with her and started "The A-Team." The A-Team consists of Mona, Toby, Spencer, and the leader Big A. Series |-| Season 2= UnmAsked The A-Team first comes to light in this episode. Mona Vanderwaal and Spencer Hastings find sketches of a Black Swan dress in "A's" lair and speculate her to be "A". At the ball, a masked figure sends a text to someone while watching Aria. The figure follows Aria and removes her mask, revealing herself as Jenna, meaning that Jenna is likely working with the "A-Team". Later, the Liars see The Black Swan with Jenna and Lucas and they are speculated to be working together. Mona Vanderwaal is then revealed to be "A" and is sent to Radley Sanitarium where a woman in a red coat approaches her and Mona reports to her that she did everything she asked, meaning there is a team and Red Coat is the new leader. Although, it must be noted that Mona was the only "A" up until the this episode. |-| Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' The Liars still believe that The Black Swan is "A" and that her minions are Mona, Lucas and Jenna. In this episode the A-Team also digs up the grave of Bethany Young. Blood is the New Black Red Coat is seen in the ending tag buying hoodies for the A-Team. Birds of a Feather The Black Swan is revealed to be Melissa Hastings, though she is not the new "A". She reveals that she was blackmailed by someone who she assumed was Mona to wear the costume and distract Jenna. Single Fright Female "A" is seen standing at a jukebox when another "A" approaches. One of them hands the other a key with the letter "A" on it. The Lady Killer Mona Vanderwaal and an A-Team member can be seen approaching Radley to return Mona. She tells this "A" she will see him soon and he turns around to reveal himself to be Toby Cavanaugh. This is a Dark Ride Many members of the A-Team board the Halloween train. One of them wears a Queen of Hearts costume and drugs Aria and attacks Spencer. She then kills Garrett and locks him and Aria in a box and attempt to push it off the train. Aria stabs them and they run. Another member (Mona) wears a Phantom of the Opera costume. Dead to Me The A-Team is seen digging up Bethany's grave. One "A" (Mona) is in the grave while the red coated "A" watches from afar. I'm Your Puppet "A" takes Malcolm from his karate class and takes him to the carnival. Later, it is revealed that this was actually Spencer Hastings and she is member of the A-Team. It is also revealed that Wren Kingston authorized a visitor pass for CeCe Drake so that she could see Mona, meaning they may both be members. A DAngerous GAme Mona Vanderwaal walks into the "A" RV where another "A" teamer is typing on a computer. Later, this "A" is seen standing outside Jenna's texting an unknown number. This "A" is revealed to be Spencer and the text is revealed to have been sent to Toby, who reveals his intentions for being "A" were to protect Spencer. With these two on the inside they all hatch a plan to trick Red Coat and find out her identity. But someone else has other plans and they set the Lodge the Liars are in on fire. The girl pulls Hanna out and Hanna sees her face and who she sees is Alison DiLaurentis. |-| Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e The Queen of Hearts is revealed to be Melissa Hastings and Darren Wilden. Apparently there were two of them and one attacked Spencer while the other drugged Aria and killed Garrett. A new anonymous member is also unveiled to us and she is known as The Black Widow and wears a black veil. The Guilty Girl's Handbook A member drills a hole for Red Coat under the DiLaurentis house. Bring Down the Hoe "A" stands outside Ezra's apartment, listening to his conversation with Aria. She has long blonde hair and turns around revealing CeCe Drake, meaning that CeCe is one of the "A-Team" members. Now You See Me, Now You Don't The Liars chase Red Coat to a sawmill where they spot two Red Coat's. One is revealed to be CeCe and the other stays unknown to us. Though, it is later revealed that CeCe was asked to dress up as Red Coat only this one time by Alison. Grave New World The Liars chase the "Good" Red Coat to Ravenswood and she is revealed to be Alison DiLaurentis. Alison tells them that she wants to come home but needs help. Bite Your Tongue One member knocks Hanna out at the dentist and writes in her mouth while another attacks Emily at the school. |-| Season 5= EscApe From New York It is revealed that Shana Fring was the one that started the lodge fire and shot Ezra Fitz. She reveals that her motives were justice for what they did to Jenna Marshall. She holds the Liars at gunpoint but before she can shoot Aria knocks her off a theater stage using a prop shotgun and she falls to her death. The Liars believe that she is the one true "A" but it is later revealed that she wasn't Big A. Run, Ali, Run The Black Widow appears in the "A" ending scene and she signs the letter "A" on a card to Bethany Young, meaning she may the leader of the team. Taking This One to the Grave Mona reveals that she found incriminating information against Alison that proves she is "A". Before she can show the Liars she is murdered by a blonde in a black hoodie. It is unknown if this was accurate information she had found, though there is evidence that supports the theory. Members *Mona Vanderwaal - Mona is the first member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She was one of the two leaders of the "A-Team" along with Red Coat before Red Coat took over completely and Mona was simply a member. Mona is the recruiter for the "A-Team" and was the first and original "A". *Toby Cavanaugh - Toby is the second member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. He was a main member of the "A" team and one of the helpers to Red Coat. He is revealed in the season three finale to have joined to find information about the team for Spencer. *Spencer Hastings - Spencer is the third member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She joins in the penultimate episode of the third season and becomes the fourth "A". She is revealed to be a double agent in the finale. *Melissa Hastings - Melissa is the fourth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She joined due to being blackmailed and was the "A" that wore the Queen of Hearts costume. *Darren Wilden - Wilden is the fifth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. He was a helper of Big A's and was the second Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train. Other Members *Lucas Gottesman - Lucas is a member of the "A" team through blackmail. He is the middle man in the operation and doesn't know much about the team he is working for. He is the "A" that gave the massage to Emily in "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," though this act was during the time that Mona worked solo, meaning it wasn't for the A-Team. Revealed Members *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Hierarchy *Big A (Leader) **Mona Vanderwaal (Original A/Helper) ***Lucas Gottesman (Helper, blackmailed) **Toby Cavanaugh **Spencer Hastings **Darren Wilden (Helper; Deceased) ***Melissa Hastings (Helper, blackmailed) ***Jenna Marshall (Helper, blackmailed) ***Shana Fring (Helper, blackmailed) Trivia *These hoodies may be for Mona, Toby, Lucas, Melissa and Wilden. Although there is a sixth member adding them to the rack that is possibly CeCe. It may be Big A, however, Big A seemingly only wore the Red Coat at this time. *The A-Team members revealed are Mona, Toby, Spencer, Lucas, Melissa and Wilden. *The current known members of the A-Team seem to be Big A and Melissa. *It is unknown if Melissa is now a willing A-team member or once again a forced employee. But it was confirmed in "A Dark Ali", that she is one of "A's" workers. *The "A" team itself is very large consisting of Mona, Toby, Spencer, Melissa, Wilden, and Lucas. However, only three of those people have been unmasked as "A's". The rest were either blackmailed or not official "A's". *For Season 3, The A-Team wore black hoodies, while the leader wore red. *While the Liars have disclosed that Shana was never "A", she most likely had ties to the "A-Team". She took credit for the Lodge fire and "A" made cryptic comments about this ahead of time, meaning it was in "A's" plan. She also had on the full "A-Team" uniform during her mission in New York. Shana was seemingly somewhat of a throwaway minion, not being a full on member just being used during certain occasions such as the Lodge Fire. *Melissa, Jenna, and Shana are all seen working together and conversing about the Lodge party in "A DAngerous GAme", suggesting that they are members. Members RedCoat4x09.png|Leader: Big A Mona2x25A.png|First Member: Mona Vanderwaal TobySecondA.png|Second Member: Toby Cavanaugh SpencerIsA.png|Third Member: Spencer Hastings MelissaMonasArmy.png|Queen of Hearts: Melissa Hastings PLL - Reine de Cœur.png|Queen of Hearts: Darren Wilden JessicaA.png|Helper: Jessica DiLaurentis Gallery TheAteamHoodies.png MonaAndCeCe.png ATeamMonaToby.png ATeam3x10.png MonaSpencerATeam.png PLL - Reine de Cœur.png Navigational Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Groups